


The Rule of Two

by nooneimportant36



Category: Star Wars
Genre: AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 21:27:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13598742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nooneimportant36/pseuds/nooneimportant36
Summary: Always two there are, no more, no less. Darth Plagueis is dead at the hands of his apprentice, Darth Sidious. Now Darth Sidious has titled himself a Master and has taken an apprentice. A recent disturbance in the Force has come to their attention, they seek to investigate it. Little do they know a third player has arrived at the scene. His actions will change the balance of power and leave the galaxy and the Force in turmoil forever...





	The Rule of Two

A cloaked figure kneels before his master. “What is thy bidding my master?” It is the voice of Darth Maul.

“Lord Maul, there has been a disturbance in the Force.” It is the voice of Darth Sidious, his face hidden behind his cloak.

“I have felt it as well my master.” Darth Maul speaks.

“You will go to the Outer Rim, the Tatooine system, there you will find this disturbance and you will bring him before me.” Darth Sidious instructs his apprentice.

“As you wish my master.” Darth Maul obeys his master’s command.

There is a commotion in the hallway where the two Sith speak. Guards can be heard shouting and screaming. Maul looks to his master, looking for instruction.

“Lord Maul, it seems we have an intruder, investigate it and bring it to me. Alive.” Sidious commands.

“Yes master.” The young Zabrak rises and ignites his double-ended lightsaber. He rushes to the door but before he can reach it, one of the guards is thrown through it. “Worthless,” Maul spits at the guard and then kills him for his failure.

A cloaked figure emerges from the doorway. Slowly stalking towards Darth Sidious. His eyes as red as the lightsaber in his hand. Maul turns to his master watching from his pedestal. The question in his eye is answered by the confusion in his Master’s face. This is not a test. This was not the plan. The intruder is a threat to him and his Master. He will face the intruder or die. He runs at the intruder, leaping in the air and twirling at the intruder. But it is all for naught. The intruder uses the Force against him, stopping him midair and throwing him to the side.

The intruder continues to stalk towards Sidious. Sidious smiles, a new apprentice perhaps. Stronger than Maul perhaps. But Maul is up and throws his lightsaber at the intruder from behind him. The intruder turns and faces Maul and the lightsaber hurtling towards him. He reaches out and catches the Zabrak’s lightsaber. The smile on Maul’s face vanishes and he begins running at the intruder. The intruder smiles and throws Maul’s lightsaber right back at him, but it is too fast for Maul to avoid and he is struck down by his own lightsaber—dead.

Sidious laughs his evil laugh and is surprised and enlightened, the intruder is indeed strong. A powerful apprentice he would make. “Maul was weak, a means to an end. I could make you stronger and together we could rule the galaxy.” He speaks to the intruder walking towards him.

“No.” The intruder speaks. The intruder continues on his way, stalking towards Sidious with his lightsaber ignited making no indication of stopping or kneeling.

Sidious does not laugh, he snarls. “Very well, if you do not wish to be my apprentice, you will die.” Electricity flows out of Sidious’ hands directly at the intruder now only a few feet away. The intruder blocks the attack with his lightsaber and continues to walk towards Sidious.

“You do not understand what you are dealing with boy, kneel before me now or die.” He threatens the intruder again, but again the intruder does not stop. Sidious ignites his own lightsaber and leaps at the intruder. He laughs as he spins in the air, his lightsaber meets the intruders’. They fight briefly, the intruder easily disarming Sidious. Sidious is fueled by his rage, once again using lighting to attack the intruder. But the intruder stops the lightning attack, not with his lightsaber, but with his hand. He absorbs Sidious’ lightning attack and pushes it back at him, throwing Sidious to the ground—helpless. “Who are you, what do you want, I’ll do anything, please don’t kill me.” He begs for his life.

The intruder walks toward him again, lifting him up by the neck with the Force and choking him. “Meesa called Darth Darth Binks and yousa mine now.” The gungan drops Sidious to the ground. “Kneel.” He commands.

Sidious is stunned at the turn of events. He kneels before his new master. “What is thy bidding, my Master?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> y'all ever hear the theory that jar jar binks was really a sith lord the whole time? well i have and i love it. Clearly binks was the mastermind behind everything: the separtist movement, the fall of the republic, the war, the turning of the clones, blah blah blah, he did everything okay? palpatine was just a pawn in his great game of chess.


End file.
